Along Came a Spider
by Werewolf
Summary: Terry isn't the only young Super Hero around anymore. *CHAPTER THREE*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nobody in this story belongs to me. Well, actually Arrow does.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Batman Beyond fic. Please be kind.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Along Came A Spider  
  
  
  
" Well, ladies and gentlemen. I never thought I would see the day. Not only has Batman returned, but now we've got Spiderman." The news castor began as pictures of someone dressed up as Spiderman beating up a robber appeared on the screen.  
  
" Looks like Batman will have some competition. Goodnight everyone." The show ended and Terry McGinnis shut off the T.V.  
  
" Spiderman?" He said out loud. " Probably just some person running around in a costume." He grabbed his coat, told his mom he was going out and headed out the door.  
  
Terry walked towards a dance club. The screeching of wheels caught his attention. Several Jokers on cycles had driven up behind him. The one in front had a big green wig on and had painted his face white. He appeared to be the leader.  
  
" Please. I'm not in the mood." He muttered. Suddenly, a red and blue flash landed on the leader Joker. The rest of the gang stood there, stunned. Terry also stood stunned as one by one, the Jokers were ambushed or jumped on by the red and blue flash. Finally all the jokers lay sprawled out on the pavement. Terry realized it was Spiderman who had beat up the Jokers. Spiderman walked over to Terry.  
  
" You okay?" He had a girl's voice.  
  
" Spiderman is a girl?" Terry said. Spiderman/women laughed.  
  
" Yeah. The real Spidey is really old. Just call me SpiderWoman. See ya." She sprayed what appeared to be a long cord of webbing at a building and took off into the air.  
  
" I really do have competition." Terry said as he started to walk home.  
  
@ @ @  
  
  
  
Lunchtime. It was a very good time. Terry could stop thinking about school for a few precious moments while he devoured his food. A tray crashed down on his table. Terry looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair, and bright blue eyes.  
  
" Mind if I sit here?" She asked.  
  
" Sure." Terry replied. The girl sat down and tried to cut a piece of meatloaf. To Terry's knowledge, nobody had ever cut the meatloaf made by the lunch lady.  
  
" I'm Arrow Parker." Arrow said suddenly.  
  
" Uh, I'm Terry McGinnis." Terry replied. Arrow stuck her fork into the meatloaf. She then started eating a sandwhich.  
  
" What's your next class?" She asked.  
  
" Computer Ed." Arrow smiled.  
  
" Me too. I guess I'll see you around." She finished up her sandwhich and tossed the rest of her lunch into the garbage.  
  
  
  
@ @ @  
  
  
  
Pictures of Spiderman were on Bruce Wayne's computer in the Bat Cave.  
  
" I saw Spiderman. She's a girl." Terry said as Wayne looked over the pictures. " Why are you so interested in her?" Terry asked.  
  
" I'm curious. Why would SpiderWoman suddeny appear in Gotham?" terry shrugged.  
  
" Maybe her parents made her move." Terry said as he looked over the Spider pictures.  
  
" I saw her make some sort of webbing cord. How would she do that?" Wayne had the picture magnify of SpiderWoman's hands.  
  
" She has canisters attached to her arms. It must come from there." He then magnified SpiderWoman's feet.  
  
" Suction cups. So she can walk on walls. Like the original." Wayne said.  
  
" Looks like we're dealing with someone who really is Spiderman er Woman." Terry said.  
  
" Yeah." 


	2. Missing People and Notes

Disclaimer: Nobody belongs to me 'cept Arrow Parker.  
  
  
  
1 Along Came A Spider: Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terry was on patrol. Actually, he was blending in with the wall and watching a few boys play a game of soccer. Ever since Spider-Girl had come into town, Terry found himself out of a job. Yeah, he still went on patrol, but there was almost no crime. The Jokers were the only things still even doing crime. Terry stayed out a few more hours until he finally went back to the Bat Cave.  
  
When Terry was eating breakfast the next morning, something in the newspaper. The headline read, MISSING CHILDREN! Terry read on,  
  
Several of Gotham's children have gone missing. Police suspect that the children have been kidnapped due to clues left at the seen of the crime. Usually a characteristic of an animal and a simple note which said, " We have them" and then a paw print would end the note.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Terry predicted that it would be Bruce, probably having just read the paper. He got up from the table and picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello? Hello Mr. Wayne. Yes, I've read the paper. Come now? It's Sunday Morning! Yes, I know villains don't take breaks on the weekends. Okay. I'm coming." Terry hung up the phone and wondered how Bruce could be so darn persuasive.  
  
Terry walked into the Bat Cave and was greeted by Ace. Bruce was at his computer. As soon as Terry walked over, Bruce shoved a map in his face. A warehouse was circled in red ink.  
  
" I found this map on the doorstep." Bruce said as he handed Terry a small note. " I also found this." Terry read the note. It said,  
  
Children? Where are they? The map knows.  
  
Courtesy of your neighborhood Spider-Girl  
  
  
  
" I'm assuming you want me to go to the warehouse?" Terry said after a few minutes.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Do you think Spider-Girl will be there?"  
  
" It's possible." Terry shrugged and went to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side of Gotham, there was a warehouse. In it was a large pool of a green chemical. A cage of children was chained just above it. Nobody noticed a small spider crawl up the side of the pool and fall in the chemical.  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come soon! See that pretty Review button? Use it. Please!  
  
~ Werewolf ~ 


	3. Kicking Bat Butt

An: I'm back! With another chapter! Just for all of you people who are mad at me for putting a cliff hanger. Anyway, you wanted more. You got more!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Except the Spider-Girl and the plot and the evil villain. Um, yeah.  
  
  
  
1 Along Came A Spider  
  
  
  
Terry now Batman landed on the warehouse roof. The building was very old. In the middle of the roof there was a large hole. It looked as if the roof had caved in. Batman turned on his invisibility and peeked down through the hole. He saw a cage full of children held over a pool of bubbling green liquid. Batman looked around. There appeared to be no guards. Batman leapt through the hole and landed on the floor. He switched off the invisibility and as soon as the children saw him, they cheered. Batman walked over to the cage and started to unlock it. Suddenly a white cord shot out of nowhere and hit the lock. Spider-Girl jumped through the hole and landed neatly on the floor.  
  
" I wouldn't do that." She said calmly. " The cage is wired. As soon as you touch the lock, thugs will be here faster than you can say " Bat"." Batman raised an eyebrow.  
  
" And you know this how?…" He questioned.  
  
" Been watching this place." She replied. " Just in case you need help." Suddenly there was a loud ringing. Spider-Girl and Batman looked at the cage. One of the children had tried to open the lock. Spider-Girl was right. About fifty thugs came running into the room. A rather large one with fists the size of hams shouted,  
  
" Get 'em!" Batman started shooting batarangs while Spider-Girl took the moment to free the children. She kicked open the lock and lifted the children out of the cage.  
  
" Go. Get outta here. Batman and I will take care of the bad men." Spider-Girl told the children as she helped them through the hole in the roof. The children didn't need a telling twice. They scampered off like rats. Spider-Girl jumped back down on the floor where Batman was unsuccessfully trying to fight fifty men at the same time. Spider-Girl managed to get five men tied up by her webs, but she soon found that the canisters were empty. She lost her focas when she tried to shoot more web and she was kicked in the chest and knocked backwards. She looked up and saw a guy that looked like a pig grinning at her.  
  
" You never kick a girl in the chest." Spider-Girl hissed. She kicked him in the stomach and tripped him. He fell to the ground quickly. Batman had taken down ten more of the thugs. The rest of the thugs however had taken out chains and clubs. Spider-Girl jumped up and kicked a thug in the face. He clutched his nose and fell to the ground. Batman and Spider-Girl were so focused on the thugs in front of them, they didn't notice the two thugs behind them with clubs, until it was too late.  
  
@ @ @  
  
Batman and Spider-Girl woke up chained tables and held just above the pool of green chemical. A short man with grey hair and a black beard was standing off to the side.  
  
" You set the children free. They were going to be my experiments. I guess you two will have to do."  
  
" Bruce?" Batman said, but only static had responded. He guessed the com-link had been damaged in the fight. The short man pressed a button on a yellow keypad and the chains holding Spider-Girl released her. Spider-Girl screamed as she fell into the chemical. Batman stared at the chemical, his eyes wide. The short man grinned and prepared to release Batman into the chemical. Suddenly a green mist rose from the chemical. A loud noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard mixed with the howling of a wounded dog filled the room. Spidergirl shot out like a rocket from the chemical. There were rips on her costume where the suction cups and web canisters had been. Spider-Girl stuck to the ceiling. She shot webs from her hands at the yellow keypad and the table holding Batman rotated so Batman was over the ground. Spider-Girl shot webs again and Batman was released. Batman jumped to the ground and he heard Spider-Girl say,  
  
" My God. I'm just like the orginal." 


End file.
